Little Fox
by Funny Mouth
Summary: "We should do this again. See you around, John," she giggled, opening the door and disappearing inside. John watched after her, grinning, shaking his head. "Little fox, she is." He reminded himself to keep note of that for their next encounter. ONESHOT. John/Eve.


A bell went off in the lobby of the Sparx Hotel, signaling for everyone to lower their voices and listen to what the manager had to say.

"I'm very sorry to announce this, but it seems there were an accident a few streets away. The road is currently blocked, and will be for a few hours-" Everyone groaned, "but the rest of your stay there will be free. Please, do not try to leave in your car, as you will be turned around by the police. Thank you, and have a wonderful day."

"Well that bites," John Cena, the top 'dog' of the WWE said glumly. "I was really hoping to hit one of the fancy places 'round here, but now that we're behind schedule, it ain't gonna happen."

"Sorry man," Randy Orton, Cena's best friend, offered some slight sympathy. He then perked up. "Any who, I'm going to go hit the bar; Ted and Cody are coming along, too. Join us?"

"No thanks, man. I think I'm just gonna go for a jog, work off the time. When I get back, I'll take you up on the offer, though," John sported a grin.

Randy let a smirk cross his face as he slapped his friend on the back.

"That's it! Don't get eaten by bears. We'll still be at the bar... unless we get kicked out," Randy chuckled, and stepped away from his friend, turning to walk over to his current wrestling apprentices.

John pulled on a heavy gray sweatshirt he had been lugging around, and slipped on a nice pair of sneakers.

Most of the two rosters had started to disappear back into their rooms, but a few still stood in the lobby, chatting quietly.

John then headed out the Hotel, already getting out his iPod touch to listen to some rap while he ran.

"John!"

Just before he had pressed the 'play' button, he heard his name being called.

The buff wrestler turned around, his light; baby blue orbs meeting light green ones.

"Oh, hey, Eve!" John gave her a friendly smile.

"Hi! Sorry to bother you -" She looked at his iPod, knowing that he was about to jog, "but do you mind if I come along with you? All of the girls are just too lazy to come out for a run, and jogging alone doesn't really seem safe."

"I don't mind at all," John responded, pulling out his headphones, shoving his iPod deep into his sweatshirt pocket.

"Great!" Eve flashed perfect white teeth. Her long, curly brown hair was flowing over the snow white jacket she was wearing, making her look even prettier. There was light gray fur on the hood, most likely fake (he knew Eve was against killing animals 100%), and then she was wearing a white pair of sweats that outlined her legs perfectly.

Sometimes, John was really glad he was divorced.

"You look fantastic." John suddenly blurted out as the pair started in a slow jog.

"Really? I just threw on some of my old clothes that I usually wear to bed..." Eve shrugged, obviously not thinking she looked that good, "but thanks!"

"No problem. So, are you really scared of jogging alone, or did you just want to jog with me?" He teased her, his dimples popping out.

"I totally just wanted to jog with you," Eve played along, giggling.

The two had had some on screen history, but it never affected them backstage. They remained good friends throughout the whole storyline.

"Looks a bit icy up ahead, Eve. Maybe we should turn around and go on a different path," John suggested.

John was never good at ice skating, hockey, or anything that involved snow. He would fall flat on his butt, and would have an aching tailbone for days. That's why he was scared of going anywhere near the slippery land.

"Oh John, don't be such a baby," she chided, taking his hand, much to his surprise, and pulling him forwards so that he was standing on it. It was _extremely _slippery, and he found himself nearly grabbing onto Eve to keep himself upright.

Eve was laughing, having a grand old time as she slid across the ice patch.

"Eve, I'm not really good on ice -" John was saying, but suddenly, she slid towards him, and he didn't have the sense to move.

The two collided, landing in a heap in the nearby snow bank.

Eve was sprawled on John, while he was taking the brunt of the fall: the icy cold snow sinking through his sweatshirt and trickling down his back.

"John, I'm so sorry!" Eve gasped, putting her hand over her mouth to hide her giggling. She got off of him, offering a small hand to help him up.

He waved her off, getting up on his own.

"It's fine, Eve," John reassured her. He couldn't help but smile. If anyone had been watching, they probably would have been cracking up at the sight of John, a six foot one man who weighed two hundred and fifty one pounds getting taken down by a small woman.

"I'm really sorry, John. It was a total accident. I didn't realise you were so ... unsteady on your feet," Eve giggled at him.

John raised an eyebrow.

"Unsteady on my feet? Eve, you asked for it..." John scooped up a handful of packable snow, hitting her in the shoulder with it.

A goofy grin was plastered across his face.

Eve looked at him in mock anger, and nailed him with one right in the face.

The two had a snowball fight that lasted for a while.

In the end, they both gave, raising invisible white flags.

The pair were still laughing and chattering as they made their way back to the Hotel, not realising how much time had passed.

They could both see their breath as small snowflakes began to fall on them.

John looked at Eve, mesmerized by how beautiful the Diva looked.

"Eve..."

She stopped, turning around, the smile wiping off her face as she saw his expression, concern on her own.

"What's wrong, John?"

"I had a lot of fun with you. You look beautiful," John managed out. He was surprised he did it.

"I had a lot of fun, too, John." Eve blinked her pretty green eyes at him, smiling. The Hotel was right in front of them.

She walked over to him, leaning on her tippy toes, planting a kiss on his lips. Eve then pulled away, walking up the steps.

"We should do this again. See you around, John," she giggled, opening the door and disappearing inside.

John watched after her, grinning, shaking his head.

"Little fox, she is." He reminded himself to keep note of that for their next encounter.

%

John/Eve. I like them. My John muse is a total dork. Review. Inspired by someone telling me to write a happy John/Eve story :)


End file.
